User blog:Beta Meta Knight/Colo (me) x Cinori Sarcasosm
some shitass ff that I somehow got an idea to write ok 'Chapter 1' "They always told me that opposites attracted, but after what I've went through today... I don't even know if ANYTHING can attract anymore." Colo said, talking to Jean Thurel. "Colo, listen, I understand that you had to... Do that, but sometimes you've just gotta accept fate and move on. She's in a better place, and I'm sure she was very happy that you gathered enough courage to do that." He replied. "I know... It's just, I didn't want this to end so quickly." Colo said, still a little upset. A few days ago... Colo and a few members of the Retaliation were on Axsuroth Island as usual, killing thousands of Zythians before lord Malgorok'Zyth would show himself. Today was different however, Colo brought his wife Maj and their son Eren to the island so she could experience life as a warrior. "Wow husband, this place is amazing! You tell me you come here every day and kill weird robot thingies just for money?" She replied with curiosity. "Yes, and they're called 'Zythians' dear. They've been a pain for us for years. Especially their ruler..." Colo replied, drawing forth his Overseer Mace and charging into a horde of Zythians that were standing under the portal, taking them out quickly with his violent swings and AoE attacks. With a few soldiers helping out by shooting the portal, Maj and Eren pulled out their weapons and joined in on the "fun". Eventually after defeating the Juggernaut, Miniboss, and Champion, the portal was finally collapsing as it was about to explode and release Malgorok. "Alright guys, here he comes, time for some free XP." Colo said, pulling out his Overseer Greatsword. And that's when it happened. Rather than Malgorok popping out at the last second, a rather different foe appeared. It was a rather strange figure wearing a purple and black robe-like dress, dawning a cape with the same colors and a menacing pattern on the back. The figure had 2 different looking arms, one having a shoulderpad with a cuffling, another one looking very skeletal, but it was covered by some sort of spiked armor. As for the head, it was covered with all kinds of crystals and horns, as if it was all one big helmet. The figure wore a dark metallic mask as menacing purple eyes could be seen behind it, giving off a nasty glare when it made eye contact with Colo and the others. "Wh... What IS that?!" A soldier shouted, backing away a little. "I don't know... But I'm definitely sure it's not here for a peaceful negotiation." Colo replied, striking a threatening pose to the mysterious opponent with his sword. "Husbando, is that the ruler person you were talking about?" Maj asked, sounding a little scared. "No... In fact, I'm not sure WHO that is... Or what." Colo replied, showing anxiety as the figure stared right at them. "Oh... I know who that is." Said a man from behind Colo and the others. Everyone looked back, and it was their boss himself, Thomas Goodman; Also known as The Steel Eagle. "You KNOW that thing?" Eren shouted out, with Thomas nodding as a response. "Yep, that thing is known as Cinori Sarcasosm, the Lich Queen." He said, showing a face that could only mean he's seen it... HER before. "Cinori? You mean you've encountered this thing before?" Colo asked. "Indeed, don't you remember last year when we killed those giant dragon-like creatures in the Spooky Scary Cavern?" Thomas said, making Colo remember of what happened the previous year around the same time. "Yeah... Halrogs, right? Those beasts were atrociously powerful, good thing they were sealed behind those rocks, otherwise who knows WHAT they could've done." Colo said, nodding. "Husbando I don't understand any of this... What's going on?" Maj questioned, tilting her head in confusion. "I'll explain it later, for now you get our child and move to a safe distance. If Cinori could create monsters as deadly as the Halrogs, who knows what she might've brought with her this time." Colo warned her, ordering his wife to grab their child and leave. "Ok... But don't die again, alright? I've wasted enough cloaks on you because of your recklessness..." Maj said, grabbing ahold of Eren's arm and running over to the others. Colo stepped forward as he approached the necromancer, making eye-to-eye contact with Cinori. "So, you cooked up those Halrogs, eh? I wonder what's in the oven today..." Colo said, taunting Cinori. "Oh, I've got all kinds of recipes. After all you were the one who ruined my precious Halrogs, do you realize how long it took me to CREATE those?" Cinori replied, her shrewd voice echoing through Colo's mind as she spoke through telepathy. "Aawww, the wittle wich ween maaad?" Colo spoke in a childish tone, waving his sword as he taunted even more. "That's IT. At first when I saw my children reduced to smoldering skeletons I'd hope to face off against a powerful warrior, not some EGG-HEADED MINDLESS FOOL!" Cinori shouted, drawing forth a strange staff with what had to be a Halrog's head on the top. "Heh, I've faced tons of sorcerers better than you, let's hope you're worth wasting my free Mal kill." For the next few seconds, the 2 stared at eachother... (too lazy to write down a fight lmao) Within a matter of minutes, Colo single-handedly defeated Cinori, although he did take major damage and left with some injuries, but he emerged victorious. 'Chapter 2' Colo has just defeated Cinori Sarcasosm in a one-on-one battle, but the aftermath didn't take long to follow. Colo laid on the ground, freezing from Axsuroth's climate and slowly suffering after all the attacks he took from Cinori. He was bleeding, but the cold slowed it down but at the same time made him a little light-headed. With the strength he had left, Colo got up as his blurred vision could barely see Cinori near him, also horribly injured from his attacks as well. "......" The two of them weakly stood as cold winds blew in the background, Colo and Cinori staring into eachothers' fading eyes. "-WHEEZE- Hah... Great battle... -COUGH-" Colo hacked out, trying to keep his consciousness. "I've fought better... But you make an exception..." Cinori murmured, heavily grasping onto her staff to keep balance. "Heyyyy... Mind if I ask yaaa somethiiing..?" Colo tried to ask, but it was already too late. Both of them passed out, falling onto the snow face-first. ........... "HOLY SWEET KORMAL-" Colo shouted, suddenly waking up in his bed. "..." He quickly looked all around him, as if what just happened was a dream. "Whaaa... Was I... Dreaming?" He said to himself, before a strange penguin waddled into the room. "Naaah, you were just out cold, both psychotically and literally." The penguin said, offering Colo a glass of water. Colo took the glass and set it on the table, rubbing his head as he got off the bed. "So... Who ARE you? And where am I" Colo asked, before realizing he was in Ray's house. "Ok, forget the 2nd part, but still who are you? A penguin randomly coming into Ray's bedroom as I was unconscious?" Colo questioned, tilting as head as he poked the penguin. "Name's Blizzard, I've been a recent recruit for your Retaliation. Mr. Jean doesn't really let me go out fighting with you guys though, he just makes me watch over the shops and clean Sir Ray's house." The penguin, identifying himself as Blizzard replied. Speaking of Jean, he walked right in after Blizzard stopped talking. "Ey, glad you're awake Colo, thought we lost you out there." Jean replied, sounding relieved to see Colo still alive. "Wait... How long was I out?" Colo asked, concerned. "Not sure, that fight really did a number on you, I'd say you were out for weeks, months almost." Jean answered, adjusting his hat. "Wow... Cinori must've really pushed me then, never have I felt so weakened like that after a battle. Even against Malgorok..." Colo admitted, rubbing the back of his egghead and looking outside. He expected to see the sun shining brightly, but instead it was the exact opposite. The sky was a dreaded dark orange with multiple shades of black. "Wha..? Is it night or something?" Colo asked, but after Jean showed him outside he regretted asking that question. Above the skies of Riltak shined a gigantic blood moon, reflecting its red aura onto the face of the earth. "A BLOOD MOON?! Since WHEN was there a BLOOD moon?! Do you even know how rare that is?!" Colo screamed, flailing as he pointed up to the red giant. "Actually, I think that was intentional. Cause if you haven't noticed by now, it's almost Halloween... And you know what that means right?" Jean asked, showing a smirk. "Wait... HALLOWEEN?! AW YEAH, TIME FOR CANDY AND ABUSING THE HALLOWED BOSSES!" Colo exclaimed with joy, immediately rushing over to the weapon bank and grabbing his gear for the Spooky Scary Cavern. On his way out he could see the Strange Witch standing next to her Pot of Wickedly Spooks as usual, hunched over while clenching onto her broom as she stares down at any players who make trades with her. "Aye witchy, same things as last year?" Colo asked as he approached the hunchback. "Eeeh heh heh... Indeed little one, but this year I've got a new trick up my sleeve... A treat in this case!" She replied, cackling. "Wait... Do you have something new this year?" Colo asked, and the witch slowly nodded as she pulled out a familiar suit of armor... 'Chapter 3' Category:Blog posts